new year,new feelings
by harryhermione-007
Summary: Harry is going to enter his 6th year at Hogwarts,he is also going to realise his feelings for a certain bushy haired friend. hhr ** Abandoned for now **
1. The beginning

This story has been edited. Hope the spelling and grammatical mistakes are less!

(A.N starts of as 3rd persons P.O.V)

**Chapter 1**

At no. 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter woke up with a start. He sighed to himself. He had just had one of his usual dreams about the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius. He had been having those dreams for quite some time, just like the time he had dreamed about Cedric. He again sighed. It been only been 12 days since he had left Hogwarts and he was already missing it. He missed the secret doors, the trick staircases and the sheer magic of the place, but most of all he missed his two great friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and thought about where they were now. He was also anxious about what was happening in the wizarding world. He had subscribed to the daily prophet, but they had only ways to protect people from the dark wizard Voldemort. They didn't write about the activity of the death eaters. Harry wondered whether Voldemort was going to make his move soon. The only consolation was that no dark activity had been reported. Harry also wondered whether the order of phoenix was now an official club. "It would certainly help in fighting Voldemort," he thought.

He looked at the calendar and sighed. Whatever was happening it certainly didn't seem like he was going to be let in on it. His aunt and uncle were treating him better this year, thanks to a stern warning given by moody and co at king cross. He smiled as he remembered that memory. It was one of the very few things, which had made him smile this vacation. He hadn't been the same ever since the death of Sirius Black .The prophecy concerning him and Voldemort was also weighing on his mind.

The days seemed to fly by, he was now counting by the days (or rather hours, it was 22:00 on June 30th) till his birthday. He had received quite a few owls from Ron and Hermione. They had all contained nothing but ordinary junk. He figured that either they didn't have any information or that they had been forbidden to write. He was yet to receive any birthday presents from both of them and longed to go to a place where he had a wizard to talk to. He was starting to get desperate.

He was now only minutes away from his 16th birthday, 10 minutes to be exact. He was excited by the thought of it. Just being 16 made him have a special feeling in his stomach. He felt as though this year would hold something special for him. Just 13 seconds were left. 10.. 8.. 5.3..1..

Knock! Knock! Somebody was knocking on his window. He turned and what he saw was unbelievable, Mr. Weasley and Moody were knocking on his door.

"I forgot about the non-apparition charm," grunted Moody as he magically opened the window.

"There is a non-apparating charm on this house?" Asked Harry amazed.

"Yes, there has been one ever since you were brought to this house," said Moody

"I never knew," said Harry slightly stunned by the news.

"You weren't supposed to, anyway it's best if we get back to the Burrow. I have written a letter to your relatives. We are going to use a portkey." Arthur said holding up an old and battered cloak. "And oh don't bother about your things, we can get them out of here later."

Harry nodded and touched the portkey. "On the count of three ok" Arthur said as he and Moody touched the cloak too. "One two three" Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel as within seconds he found himself in the Weasley kitchen.

"Harry!" Shouted his best friend Ron. "How are you mate?"

"Fine Ron", answered Harry, "Is Hermione here too?"

"No, but she is due to arrive anytime now", just as he said so the fireplace burst into flames and Hermione came out brushing away the soot.

"Hi Harry, Ron" she said.

"Hi Hermione!" Said Harry.

Harry's P.O.V

We all had a sumptuous dinner that night thanks to Mrs. Weasley, who felt that a reunion like this called for a great feast. After we all had 3rd helpings of pudding we retired to our beds. I shared a room with Ron as usual as we settled down to talk. It was then that I learned about how various charms had been put on the burrow to make it safe from death eaters. That was also the reason I had been brought here. The topic then turned to girls.

"So Harry thinking of dating anyone yet?", Asked Ron.

"No" I said.

"I am certainly on the lookout," said Ron and grinned.

To be continued...


	2. Off to Hogwarts

I am so sorry about my grammar and punctuation mistakes in the last chapter. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please bear with me

Right, enough talking. Now on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

Our topic again changed back to Voldemort and we started thinking about when and where he would attack.

"I wonder whether he will dare to attack Hogwarts," said Ron.

"As long as Dumbledore is there I feel we have nothing to worry about." I said.

"Yeah you are probably right. Oh! And another thing. I resigned as prefect." Said Ron.

"What! Why?" I asked amazed.

"It was just too much of strain," he said before going off to sleep.

The next day when Harry and Ron went down they found out that the Hogwart's school supplies list had just arrived, Hermione was looking very excited.

She told them, "Do you know that a new post has been announced in Hogwarts this year, that of a Head Boy and Girl for each house. They have been chosen from 6th years and you know what, I have been chosen as head girl of Gryffindor, I now get to share a common room with the Head Boy and also get separate rooms and a separate common room." Hermione also had a badge saying 'Head Girl, Gryffindor.'

Harry and Ron looked stunned by the news. Ron particularly was looking miserable since he had just resigned from his prefect's job. It seemed that 5th year prefects automatically became heads. Harry and Ron decided to open their letters. Harry was stunned on seeing a badge fall out. It read Head Boy, Gryffindor. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He had actually been selected as a Head of Gryffindor along with Hermione, Ron didn't look surprised.

"I knew the moment I resigned that you would get the job Harry," he said.

Harry too felt the same way, last year Voldemort had just returned and the Ministry was not on their side. However, now after hearing the prophecy he felt as if he was really unique. He could now feel something separating him from the others and also felt an added sense of responsibility.

The days again seemed to fly by, within no time it was time to return to Hogwarts. The day of return dawned bright and sunny, the Burrow was abuzz with activity with people colliding on the stairs clutching a piece of toast or carrying their luggage downstairs from where it would be the adults responsibility to get them to Kings Cross.

Harry learned that they would be going to kings cross through Ministry cars, the only sign that the Ministry was cooperating with them. The adults had been tight lipped about the whole issue and the daily prophet had nothing of much value. Harry on stepping out saw a huge amount of Ministry wizards waiting to take them to Kings Cross, not be surprised, Harry jumped into the car as it drove off.

They arrived there with 20 minutes to spare. Therefore they had considerable time to say goodbye to all. After the train started Harry and Hermione went to the prefects carriage as it was called and got their instructions from the Head Boy and Girl. Then after doing the routine work of patrolling the corridors they went to the last carriage where Ron was talking with Ginny and Neville.

"Hi Harry, Hermione," said Neville.

"How was your summer?" Asked Harry.

"Oh! Fine, and yours?" Asked Neville.

"Ok," said Harry.

They continued to make small talk until after an hour or so Neville brought up their encounter with the death eaters the previous year.

"Gran was so proud of me. She didn't even scold me for having broken father's old wand and got me another one," said Neville showing them his new wand.

Before Harry could say anything a drawling voice interrupted them.

"So still around, Potter, not for too long. Father will soon be out. Then you are all going to be dead," said Malfoy.

"I recall you saying something similar at the end of last year Malfoy. Want me to do what I would have done then if Snape hadn't interrupted?" asked Harry.

Malfoy scowled and walked away without a word.

They arrived at Hogwarts at dusk. They heard a familiar cry of Hagrid. "Firs' Years over 'ere!"

They spotted Hagrid, waved and almost immediately were pushed away by the tide of students but not before Hagrid had yelled out a congratulations to Harry and Hermione for having became heads.

This time the thestrals were seen by both Ron and Hermione since they had all seen Sirius die last year. They arrived at Hogwarts and they went inside for the feast.

The three of them went to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione was the first to react. "Look at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she said pointing at the teacher's table. Harry and Ron looked over and what they saw stunned them.

To be continued….

Sorry for the cliffy guys. I know this chapter wasn't so long but I wanted to end it here since I wanted to give you guys a cliffy. I hope the spelling and grammatical mistakes are less. Please review, they are what inspire me to write.


	3. Exploring the common room

Thanks so much to you all for those wonderful reviews. None of them can really be counted as flames so I suppose I should be happy. Thanks to **moonshine69, rockergurl13, tictacturtle, kutekelcie, joannaday28, amrawo, strawberrypancakes, christieelise **for reviewing.Anyway here is the answer to my cliffy in the last chapter.

**Chapter 3**

It was Viktor Krum.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Asked Ron to Hermione.

"Don't be silly Ron, of course I didn't." Said Hermione.

They had no time to discuss the issue further as Professor Mc.Gonagall placed the sorting hat on the three-legged stool in front of the first years. Harry was lost in his thoughts, missing the Sorting Hat's song and the initial sorting

After all the students were sorted Dumbledore stood and Harry felt a sense of being secure. He very much believed the fact that as long as Dumbledore was there he and his friends would be under no harm.

"For now," he said. "These are the only words I have to say, now tuck in."

Immediately the four house tables were filled with heaps of food and no words were spoken as everyone tucked in.

Finally when most of them had finished and the noise level was starting to increase Dumbledore stood up and the authority he commanded could be immediately seen in the pin drop silence that followed.

"To our new hands, a warm welcome. To our old hands, welcome back. As always the forbidden forest is forbidden to all."

Dumbledore made a few more announcements and then they were free to go up to their houses.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a few shortcuts and soon reached their house.

"Misty" said Harry, who being a head boy knew what the password was and they all entered the gryffindor common room.

"Want to come with us and see our common room Ron" asked Harry.

"I think I will pass Harry, I am feeling too tired" said Ron and went up to his old dormitory.

Harry and Hermione went up to portrait of violet, the fat lady's friend. After saying the password (turtleneck) they entered their common room.

Their common room, was an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, only it was considerably smaller. There were two chairs in front of the fireplace, which was crackling merrily. The ceilings were decorated with baubles and ribbons and a huge banner which read "WELCOME MR.POTTER AND MS.GRANGER". Harry was sure it was dobby's handiwork. The mark of the elf was evident in all the decorations. There was a staircase leading up to their dormitories.

For a while Harry and Hermione stood amazed looking at the decorations hardly believing they had a common room and 2 dormitories to themselves.

"Well," said Hermione. "This is more than I expected."

"Me too," echoed Harry.

Though they both wanted to explore more of the common room they found their eyes becoming heavy and decided to explore more of it in the morning.

"Good night Hermione," said Harry.

"Good night Harry," said Hermione.

They fell asleep fully clothed onto their beds

Harry woke up before Hermione and knocked on her door softly. The time was 6:30. Hermione opened the door very quickly.

"Not a heavy sleeper are you?" He asked grinning.

"I never was," she replied. "But I usually wake up by around 6 so this is quite late. But you can't blame me, not after the heavy feast we had last night. It really lulled me to sleep."

They both headed down to the great hall where they found Ron waiting for them.

"About time," he said. "I was about to come and wake you guys up."

"You wouldn't have been able to get through, you don't know the password." Said Hermione.

"Yeah…. well…" said Ron grinning sheepishly.

"She got you there, mate." Said Harry grinning.

After finishing breakfast they all went up to go and see the heads common room as it was called. They found an impatient Ginny waiting outside it.

"Oh there you are," said Ginny. "I was just coming to see you."

"More like coming to see the common room," said Ron sniggering and Ginny shot him a look.

They spent about 15min there after which it was time to go to their classes.

Harry and Hermione had been selected for Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms having gotten an owl in all these subjects. Ron had Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy.

Harry and Hermione's first class was double Potions with the Slytherins. Ron had Astronomy.

They all headed to their respective classes.

To be continued…

I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review. The more you review the faster you get the next chapter.


	4. new feelings?

(A.n: Sorry for the long delay in uploading the chapter. System got some viruses and my computer crashed. Anyway I will upload the next few chapters in double quick time to make up for it. I plan to write at least 20 chapters. In this chapter you will get to see some hhr stuff. So be ready for it! Thanks to **Rockurgurl13,Joannaday28,kutekelcie,AmbraZayn,Dreamergirl86,Tictacturtle and Melody70** for reviewing.

**CHAPTER 4 **

Harry and Hermione came back to their private common room at around six thoroughly exhausted. It had been a long and weary first day. The worst among them was Snape's class. Today they had to make a highly complex potion known as dappling solution. It made the drinker invisible for a certain period of time. Harry personally felt it was useless since one could always use an invisibility cloak for the same purpose. He didn't dare to say it to Snape though. He had enough trouble with Snape as it was. His solution was also of a dark blue color and not of a light blue mist that he should have got which was exactly what Hermione got. Snape had sneered at his solution and was threatening to try it out on him the next class. The potion was poisonous if made wrongly. To top that off Snape had given them all an essay on the preparation of the solution with its uses to be submitted in the next day. He was the only teacher to do so. So while Ron was enjoying himself with most of the other Gryffindor's, Harry and Hermione retreated to the peace and quiet of their own common room to finish their homework.

By eight Harry and Hermione were yet to finish their homework, so they decided to finish it after having dinner with Ron who was looking very cheerful. After dinner they went back to their common room. Hermione said she would be back in a moment and went to her room. Harry decided to wait for her. It was no good doing Snape's essay without her.

Hermione came back from her room wearing a nightgown which came down to about knee length.

"We are alone here anyway, so I thought, why not wear this" she said.

Harry didn't know why he was staring at Hermione like that. It's not like you haven't seen her in a nightgown before. He reminded himself and also reminded himself that Hermione was just his friend. Nothing more.

They continued doing their homework well into the night. They finally finished at around 11pm.

"Let's just lie down on the couch for a few minutes" Harry suggested. "We are both too tired anyway"

Hermione nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and soon he too was fast asleep on her shoulders fully clothed.

Harry woke up first. At first he wasn't sure where he was. Then he remembered last night. They had been so tired that neither of them had woken up to go up to their rooms. He looked at Hermione sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so calm. Her hair had blown into her face and it made her look, in Harry's opinion like an angel. She looked so serene and beautiful. Her head was resting on Harry's chest. Harry looked down at her legs and what he saw startled him.

Hermione's nightgown had ridden up to her waist exposing her pink colored panties. Harry gently eased her nightgown down so that it went down to her knees. Harry shook his head. When he had seen Hermione's panties he had felt strong feelings inside him. Feelings which one shouldn't have towards their friends. He tried to put it out of his mind and gently tried to ease Hermione off him.

"Harry!" said Hermione waking up with start. "What happened?"

"We must have been too tired and sleepy to go up to our rooms last night" he said.

"I am sorry Harry. I was sleeping on your chest. I was heavy wasn't I?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nah didn't feel a thing. You were as light as a feather. It was great." Said Harry thinking where that came from.

Hermione blushed and a very awkward silence followed.

"Well, we had better get back to our rooms. It's nearly 6:30 you know" said Harry finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess" said Hermione and went up to her room. Harry soon followed suit wondering what had just happened.

Ronald weasely came rushing up to Harry and Hermione just as they were leaving their common room. He looked furious.

"What is the matter Ron" asked Harry.

"Do you know who my sister is now dating?" he asked in a voice practically seething with rage.

"Who?" asked Harry.

To be continued……

(A.n: mwuhahaahahahaaaa.. I soooooo love giving you guys a cliffy. But I think most of you will figure this one out. Anyway please review and I will upload the next chapter soon. That's a promise.)


	5. the DADA teacher

(A.N: yeah I know that I have acted like a total jerk by not updating…I have probably lost the few readers I had before. Whew! It's been some 4months since I have updated hasn't it? Sorry about that. Had some personal problems. But I will try to update when I can, kindly bear with me. Another thing, Krum has developed a proper English accent over the summer, so he won't be speaking words like "what" as "vat"! Now on with the story!)

"Its Malfoy," said Ron.

"What!" exclaimed Harry. "It couldn't be."

" I saw them snogging behind a bookshelf in the library," said Ron angrily.

"But Ginny knows about the enmity between your families," said Harry.

"Tell that to her," said Ron.

"We should ask her before coming to any conclusion," said Hermione.

"What's there to ask," said Ron. " I saw it with my own two eyes I tell you."

"Hermione's right, Ron," said Harry. "There might be a logical explanation for all this," he said.

Ron reluctantly agreed.

The three of them walked to the great hall. But there was no sign of Ginny even after they had had breakfast.

"We will ask her later," said Harry as the three of them proceeded to the first lesson of the day, defense against the dark arts.

Krum was waiting for them in the classroom.

"Come in," he said before they could ask him for excuse.

"Today, we shall be learning the empaty curse."

They were an audible gasp from Hermione though no one else said anything.

"I believe you know the answer, herm-own-ninny," said Krum.

There was a burst of laughter from the class, Ron leading the pack, as Hermione turned beet-red. Krum however seemed unperturbed by this.

"Well," he said.

"The empaty curse kills a person slowly and painfully and is also referred to as slow death. This is also said to be the worst legal killing curse," said Hermione.

"Correct," said Krum "10 points to Gryffindor."

"The word to be used to cast this curse is empaty," said Krum. "Now repeat after me. No wands please, only the word."

"Empaty" he roared.

"Empaty" roared back the class.

"Very good" said Krum. "But now lies the hard part, wands out please. You will all find a beetle in a jar in front of you on which you can show your skills. So then on the count of three, 1...2...3…"

"EMPATY" everyone roared. There was a blast of yellow light from some wands, but others seemed to make have made little progress. There were only two people who seemed to have performed the curse correctly. One was, very obviously, Hermione, the other, was Harry. Both their beetles seemed like they had been hit by the cruciatus curse, but one could see that they were dying.

"Aah!" said Krum. "It is no surprise that Miss Granger has done well, but Mr. Potter, I expected you to do well too. From what I have gathered from Professor Dumbledore, your father was a master of this curse, 10 points each to Harry and Hermione."

Harry looked at him stunned. It seemed his father knew many deadly curses. He didn't know whether he should be proud of this or not.

The rest of the class passed away in taking notes on the curse.

It was only when he saw Ron storming towards the great hall after the period for lunch did he remember the Ginny-Malfoy issue.

Ginny was there having lunch.

"Ginny," said Ron "We need to talk, in private."

Ginny looked puzzled but accompanied them to the entrance hall where there was no one around.

"How could you go out with that dung brain Malfoy? How could you snog him!" burst out Ron.

"Ron, calm down," said Ginny.

"Calm down, while you do such stuff, you got to be joking." said Ron angrily.

"He isn't like what you think. He has acted in this way due to the fear of his father, but he is really nice, deep down," Ginny said in a choked voice.

"How do you know that," attacked Ron. "For all you know he could be acting, so that he could know about the activities of the order."

"He isn't like that," said Ginny.

"I don't believe him," snarled Ron.

"You don't have to," said Ginny. "Stop interfering in my activities." She shouted and stormed away.


	6. Ginny's story

(A.N: I wasn't really going to write this chapter at this point of time since I am pretty busy with my school work, but I got some time off and a truckload of ideas came into my mind and here I am, writing this chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I will have the next one out in a few weeks time when I get some time off.)

**CHAPTER 6**

Harry and Hermione went back to their common room after classes were over for the day. They both had the Ginny issue on their minds.

"I don't think Ginny would go into a relation with Malfoy unless she had some good reason for it" Hermione said.

"Precisely what I think" Harry said.

"I think I will go and call Ginny to have a chat with us here now" Hermione said.

"Do you think she will agree?" Harry asked.

"I think she will." Hermione said. "She was probably afraid to speak about Malfoy in front of Ron." She added.

"Ok." said Harry. "Go and call her if you are so sure. I bet she will be in the common room right now."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right" Hermione said and walked out of their common room to call Ginny.

She was back five minutes later with a somber looking Ginny. They all sat down by some chairs before the fire.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Harry asked.

"Ginny nodded silently and began her story.

FLASHBACK

One fine morning during their previous year at Hogwarts Ginny was unable to sleep. So she decided to take a walk around the castle. On the way to the great hall she saw Malfoy going in a hurry towards the Owlery. Due to his hurry two letters fell out of his pocket. He didn't seem to notice them and went on his way. Ginny however did.

(From Ginny's P.O.V)

I picked up those two letters and started reading them. The first one was a letter was Voldermort asking Draco to join his band of Death Eaters. Even more shocking was the second letter where Draco had expressed his displeasure to having to do anything with him and had also refused to join the death eaters. In that letter he had also written that he didn't want the same fate as his father and wanted to now lead a good life. Suddenly Malfoy, probably looking for the letters came back and caught me red handed. We both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I wanted to run away from there but my legs seemed rooted to the ground.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally it was Draco who broke the silence.

"Did you see those letters?" He asked in a voice little more than a whisper.

I nodded, unable to speak.

At that point of time he completely broke down. I stared at him, not knowing what to do and also because I was partially stunned. He recovered quickly enough though.

"I don't want anything to do with him" He said probably referring to Voldemort. "I don't want to be languishing in Azkaban like my father." He added.

I too quickly regained my composure and asked him to talk to Dumbledore about this matter. Draco agreed.

We both went to professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore asked to not let on to Voldemort that he wasn't interested in joining the Death Eaters as he felt that Draco could be a very useful spy for our side and also to protect him from the wrath who would no doubt be angry if Draco refused to join him. Draco agreed. he also asked me not to say anything about this to anyone. He informed only the members of the order about this.

As time passed I became friends with Draco. We started spending time with one another secretly. One thing led to another and soon we were both deeply in love.

END FLASHBACK

Both Harry and Hermione were slightly stunned after hearing the story and no one spoke for a few minutes.

Then Harry asked "If Dumbledore had sworn you to secrecy then why did you tell us all this now?"

"After the incident today I saw Dumbledore today and he felt it best if you two and Ron knew about it. I was just wondering how to bring up this topic when Hermione came and asked me for my story." said Ginny.

"When do you want to tell all this to Ron?" Harry asked.

"I would rather you told it to him. I don't think I can repeat all this in front of him. he hates Malfoy. H might not even believe my story" Ginny said crying.

Harry wanted to defend Ron but stopped. H knew that what Ginny had said was perfectly true. In a way even he wasn't sure whether he could trust Malfoy or not. He knew instantly that Ron would never believe it.

"Ok" said Harry finally. "I will tell it to him but not now, later at an opportune time. I am more worried about how your parents will take this matter." Harry said.

"Dumbledore said he would inform them when the time comes" Ginny said. " he knows about us" She added on seeing Harry's look of surprise.

The three of them decided to talk more about this in the morning after they slept over the whole issue.


	7. THE COUNTER CURSE

**A.N: From now on I will try to update this story at least twice a week. I have got some more breathing space now and hence more time to update. Anyway the hhr stuff should be coming in the next chapter. I got a few reviews asking me about that. I also promise to reply to every signed review that I get from now on. So please review this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning, though was a hectic one as both Harry and Hermione woke up late and had to rush to classes without even talking to Ginny. Their first class was Defense against the dark arts where they would be learning the counter curse for the Empaty curse. Krum was waiting for them as they hurriedly arrived and took their seats at the front of the class where Ron was waiting for them. They had no time to talk though as Krum immediately started the class.

"Good morning," he said. "Today we will be learning the counter curse for the Empaty curse which we learnt last class"

"Now this curse," he continued "is a special curse, for it can't be used by everyone.

Also it can't be invoked by a single person. The curse can only be invoked by two persons who are truly in love with each other. Now if that is done then the empaty curse cannot harm those persons who invoked it nor the persons whom they wish to protect from the curse for an hour. The only disadvantage is that the counter curse can be invoked only once in a day."

There was a stunned silence after Krum said all this as everyone digested the information.

After a few minutes when Krum was convinced that everyone understood what he meant, he started speaking again.

"Now due to the complex nature of this curse it can't be tried out in class as very few of you know what true love is at such a tender age, hence the knowledge of this curse is currently for theoretical purposes only." Krum said.

"The counter curse for the charm is **QUELLO EMAPTIO**" Krum said "if done correctly and at the same time by both the persons a magenta light will appear from both their wands and form a shield around them and those they wish to protect" Krum added.

The rest of the class was spent in taking notes on the counter curse.

"Your homework is to get me a foot long essay on the complex nature of this counter curse to be submitted this Monday" Krum said just as the bell rang.

"A foot long." groaned Ron, but even he was as impressed by the curse as the rest of the class was.

Harry and Hermione finally saw Ginny at lunch.

"Ginny," Harry said. "I would like to speak to Malfoy a bit."

Ginny nodded and said "I will arrange a meeting between the two of you at the Astronomy tower tonight at 10."

Then she left.

"Me and Malfoy at the astronomy tower tonight at 10, real romantic" Harry said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad" Hermione said. "Want me to come with you?" She asked.

"No need, I can handle him myself" said Harry as the bell signaling the end of break rang.

The rest of the day passed off quickly and soon it was time for Harry to meet Malfoy. Harry reached the Astronomy tower well before time to scout out the place just in case Malfoy tried something sinister. He didn't wear his invisibility cloak as he, being a head boy was allowed to roam the corridors even during night hours.

Malfoy arrived ten minutes before time.

Even before Harry could say anything Malfoy said "Look Potter. I don't have any need to see you right now. I am only doing so because Ginny insisted."

"As though I want anything to do with you." Harry retorted.

"Then why did you call me here?" Malfoy asked.

"I just called you to say that I am not completely convinced that you are innocent, even though Dumbledore seems to think you are innocent." Harry said.

"As though I expected anything more from you" Malfoy snapped.

"I want you to know though that if you cause any harm to Ginny you will have me to answer to." Harry said.

" There is no need for you to shit your pants over this issue Potter seeing as I mean no harm to Ginny, now if that is all I wish to get back to my sleep." Malfoy said and stormed away.

When Harry got back to his common room he found Hermione waiting for him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Harry narrated the happenings in the tower.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think" Harry said. "He does seem genuinely concerned about Ginny, but what is the proof that he has really changed?"

"We just have to trust Dumbledore on that one" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and went to his room for some sleep. It had been a long day.

**A.N: the next chapter which will be up in a few days time will have all the hhr moments for all those hhr fans out there. So stay tuned for it!**


	8. A Magical Night

**A.N: All right, here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. I have put in a lot of effort into this chapter and hopefully you will all kindly forgive me for the long time I have taken to write this chapter. This is my first attempt at romance and I am quite nervous about the reaction from you readers. So please read it and post your reviews. I would also like to warn you all that some of the streets and places I have used in this chapter may or may not be right. So kindly bear with me on that front. Anyway here is chapter 8 for you.**

Chapter 8

Harry woke up at 5:30am that morning as his alarm clock went off and got up immediately. He wanted to make it a special day. It was Hermione's birthday. He and Ron finally realized that though they had both received gifts from Hermione on their birthdays they had never thought about giving a gift to Hermione on her birthday nor had they asked her when it was. So they had planned to make sure they gave Hermione a proper birthday treat and decided to spend the day in Hogsmeade since it was a weekend and hence no classes for the day.

Harry got out of his bed and knocked softly on Hermione's door. When there was no response, he opened the door using a spell and went inside her room.

Hermione was wearing a shirt with rabbits printed all over them with a matching pajama.

Harry looked at her and he once again felt the same feelings building up inside him as he had felt the other day when she had slept on his shoulder. He shook those thoughts away.

Harry went near her and tickled her gently near her neck. Hermione rolled over in her sleep and muttered something incorrigible but when Harry did it the second time she woke up with a start.

"Harry!" She said with a start. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked.

"Happy birthday Hermione" Harry said.

Hermione looked startled for a second and cupped her hands over her mouth. Then she asked "But how did you know that it was my birthday?"

"Well" Harry said. "I had a little help on that from professor Dumbledore." he said.

"You could have just asked me." Hermione said.

"It would have ruined the fun." Harry said. "Besides I wanted to see the reaction on your face when I woke you up. Maybe I should have gotten a camera." He added.

"For what" Hermione asked.

"So that I could post it in the Gryffindor common room with a caption saying HOW GIRLS LOOK WHEN THEY WAKE UP" Harry joked as Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"Freshen up and come to the common room in 10min, Ron and Ginny will be waiting for you." Harry said as he left the room

Ron gave Hermione a book on Astronomy ("Wow! I have wanted one for years") and a

Big box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Ginny gave her a homework planner as her old one was already full. Harry presented her with a pearl necklace which looked very good on her.

Hermione was most touched by Harry's gift.

"You needn't have gotten me such an expensive necklace Harry" She said.

"It was nothing." He said. Consider it as a big gift for having forgotten your birthday all these years while you gave us all presents on our birthday."

Hermione started to protest but Harry cut her off "You are not going to protest this Hermione. We are all going to Hogsmeade today to enjoy ourselves. So no studies" said Harry "and no protests either" he said when he saw Hermione opening her mouth again.

The three of them had a good day at Hogsmeade and enjoyed themselves until evening after which they decided to return to the Castle.

But Harry wasn't quite finished yet.

The two of them went up to their common room after saying goodbye to Ron and Ginny who both looked tired enough to hit the sack right away.

"We had a really good day Harry" Hermione said.

"And it is not quite over." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him questioningly.

"I am going to take you out to London tonight" Harry said.

"What! A date?" Hermione asked startlingly.

"Well" Harry said uncomfortably "You can call it a night out between two good friends." He added.

"Oh! Ok." Hermione said and just for a second he thought he felt disappointment in her voice.

"How are we going" Hermione asked. "And how are you going to convince the teachers?"

"I already have professor Dumbledore's permission and as for your first question we are going there using a portkey also courtesy Dumbledore." Harry said smiling.

"You have thought of everything, haven't you?" Hermione said with a bemused look.

"I try to be perfect." Harry said with a sheepish look. "Shall we go then?" He asked.

"All right" Hermione said. "Just give me 5min to freshen up." She added.

Hermione was back in exactly 5min looking very stunning in a light blue gown. She had worn the same perfume that she had worn at the Yule ball and gaped at her for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

"Are you ready to leave, Miss Granger?" He asked extending his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Potter" She said taking his hand as they both touched a galleon which they were using as a Portkey."

"On the count of three" Harry said. "One, two, three"

They both landed in a dark alley in London.

"Nice landing place" Hermione muttered as she picked herself up.

"Hey, this is the best we can get at such a central location in London." Harry said protesting.

"Where are we anyway?" Hermione asked.

"You will know soon enough" Harry said with a devilish grin as they walked out of the alley.

They emerged in London square, one of the most prestigious places in the city.

Hermione gasped. "Harry, what are we going to do here?" She asked.

"We are first going to watch a movie." He said. "Then we are going to have dinner at a restaurant."

"Harry, you really don't have to do so much for me" Hermione said protesting but Harry was in no mood to listen as they entered a cinema theater."

Harry had already brought tickets in advance so they entered the cinema hall immediately.

"You have planned everything so well" Hermione said.

"I guess a little of your influence is finally rubbing off on me" Harry said grinning.

The film's music started and Hermione gasped as she recognized the movie. It was a movie called Circle of friends, one of her favorites.

"How did you know that this was my favorite film?" Hermione asked.

"I think you have forgotten, I brought up this topic the other day casually and you immediately started talking about this movie. So I guessed that it must be your favorite film." Harry said.

Hermione nodded just as the movie started.

The two of them later went to a restaurant and later to a dance hall where they dance till midnight.

As Harry pulled her closer for a slow romantic dance Hermione felt herself falling in his arms. As the song progressed Hermione felt herself getting more and more drawn by Harry even as she tried to shake those feelings out of her mind. She had gone out on a date only once, with Krum and they had had a dance together at a nearby party but even that didn't seem to come close to what she was feeling now.

When the dance was finally over, Hermione didn't want it to end. But it had been a long day and both she and Harry needed some rest. So they both decided to take the Portkey back to Hogwarts.

They landed just outside the castle due to some new security measures to ensure that no one could enter the castle unauthorized.

They were soon in their common room and started walking up the steps to their rooms. Hermione stopped outside her room and looked at Harry.

"What do I say to him?" Hermione thought to herself.

She had to admit that she had not so much fun for a long time. She had felt very happy that evening and wished it would never end.

"I had a really good day, Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too" Harry said in a strained voice.

"And I wish it would never end." She whispered.

Harry didn't say anything. He started leaning in towards her face.

Hermione knew what was happening. She tried to resist it. But she knew that it was futile. Both her mind and body wanted this. She closed her eyes as she too headed straight for his lips.

And then in one heart stopping moment their lips met.

**A.N: There you go. Another cliffie. This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I hope that you all liked it. Please post your reviews. I will try to update the next chapter in a few days time so that you are all not kept too long in suspense. Stay tuned.**


End file.
